Maid to Love
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Major Mike Powell III. A short semi-fluffy oneshot featuring two Muse members who finally can't take it any more.


Disclaimer: _Love Live! School Idol Project _and all characters associated with it belongs Sakurako Kimino, Arumi Tokita, and ASCII Media Works. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

_Requested by Major Mike Powell III. I hope you'll enjoy it._

**Maid to Love**

"Are you ready, girls?" Honoka inquired as their street performance for Valentine's Day about to start. The Muse members exclaimed an energetic reply in unison, ready to enter the stage.

"How are you feeling, Umi?" Eli asked her cobalt-haired friend.

The archery-club member turned towards the class-president; hazel eyes widens as they lock with the blonde's blue ones, and a smile curve her lips – if only slightly – and she slows down to match her friend's pace. "I'm… I'm alright! Just a bit nervous, I guess…"

"Don't be," the blonde encouraged. She patted Umi on the shoulders, giving her a friendly squeeze that sent a pleasurable shiver down both their spines. "You've done this before. It's going to be alright."

It was needless encouragement, but anything to share a private moment with the bluette, to touch her without suspicion.

The shy smile that curved soft pink lips set Eli's heart racing. "Thank you, Eli." Returning the favour, Umi patted her friend on the arm, the contact a moment longer than necessary. "Thank you."

Their eyes remained focused on each other until the light of the stage caught their attention. But even then, the two Muse members seemed to be more attentive to each other than the audience…

**X.x.X.x.X**

The concert went on smoothly. Muse danced and sung flawlessly, their performance a success if the cheering crowd was of any indication. Colourful spotlights roamed the stage as the girl spun and posed, singing to their hearts content – a song worthy of Valentine's Day.

But even amidst this controlled, entertaining chaos, Eli's racing heart wasn't from the adrenaline of performing. She spun, occupying the centre of the stage, her voice clear as bell chimes and her ponytail dancing in the wind.

And even as she danced and addressed the crowd, her clear blue eyes managed to find a way back to the bluette. She was sweating from the rushing heat despite the weather being cool, and soon the pumping of blood resonating in her ears drowned out everything else.

And from across the stage, Umi sang as the spotlight moved over to her, but her gaze found its way back to Eli's.

_She's watching me._

There was no doubt that the realization crossed their minds.

The kendo-practitioner moved like a gentle stream across the stage, her outfit – a theme shared by the whole group – flailed and waved with each rhythmic step. Muse's outfits were a flashier and elegant version of a western maid dress, with adorable frills and neat, petite collars. These costumes showed a lot more leg-

_Milky pale, smooth skin…_

-and yet kept the look modest, but stylish enough for the idol group. When the outfits had first been made by Kotori, there had been mixed feelings about it but Eli secretly loved them; and she was sure that now even Umi enjoyed them.

She sure looked just… absolutely _adorable_ in it as it was, and the amount of flesh shown was… well, who was she to complain?

The bluette had always been fairly attractive, catching the student council president's eye often enough.

And the way the archery-practitioner had been caught glancing back at her only indicated that this feeling – this gnawing sensation of pure _want_ – was mutual. This has been going on for months, and yet lingering looks and small-talk whenever possible was all that had happened.

But this was the last drop. She wanted her – wanted to monopolize her – and never let go.

Everything seemed to slow down in motion, the noise, the music, and sound in general drowned out into a dull, muffled echo. The only resonation was the beat of a heart and the intake and exhale of breath.

They were sweating. It was hot despite the chill that still hung in the air.

And then the motion resumed, and the song was coming to an end. The crowd cheered. Muse lined up and bowed but the show was far from over.

And from one end of the line to the other, there was one of many-to-come exchange of looks.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Nozomi asked.

"I need to take a detour on my way home anyway," Eli replied, still changing back to her normal clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care then," the purple-haired girl said, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as the door to the locker-room clicked shut, the blonde crossed the distance, locking it. It was an impulse that was so unlike her, it was scary. And yet, the pleasurable shiver that spread from neuron to neuron as hot breath caressed her reddened shell made it worth it.

"Eli."

She spun around, eyes heavy lidded and lips parted. "Umi."

Neither knew who moved first but their lips locked in a surprisingly passionate kiss, fingers buried in long tresses. Their hearts beat in unison.

_Finally…_

The yearning, the burning want, was finally getting an outlet.

Umi ended up against the wall without breaking the kiss, pulling the student council president closer. Tongues danced sensually in an exotic tango until the blonde withdrew, only to press her lips against milky white supple skin of Umi's throat.

The bluette arched back, surrendering more of her skin to Eli as pleasure zipped down her body. "Eli…"

"I promise I won't leave a mark," was the reply as the older girl nuzzled against taut flesh. "I've wanted to do this forever…"

Slender digits buried themselves in flaxen locks, pulling her close. "Me… too…"

Eli licked and nibbled on sensitive flesh as Umi gently scratched the surface of the older girl's skin down her neck.

"Eli…" The bluette's voice was husky and soft. "I…love you…"

The blonde tensed, a breathless gasp leaving her throat. "Me too."

The younger girl shivered against the burning-hot touch of her senior as the latter caressed slender arms. "More…"

Eli was happy to oblige.

**Fin.**


End file.
